


Taking photos

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 July 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking photos

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10 July 2010.

Bradley shuffles his feet against the fitted carpet, and takes a sip from his Coke before looking back at Colin, who's sitting on his bed in his hotel room. They are back in Wales after a week end at home.

Every time that he goes back home Bradley feels more and more out of place there, almost detached. The places and the people whom he used to spend time with have like shifted to the background, behind the set and Katie and Angel…and Colin. He enjoys being back at home with his family but the more time he spends with Colin filming, the more he misses the Irish boy when he is back at home, and Bradley finds himself sending texts or calling him almost every day. Just to tell him about the weird old man who was singing in the middle of the supermarket or to tell some stupid joke. And Colin is always ready to answer, his voice pouring into the shell of Bradley's ear, the mere sound of it making Bradley smile.

He watches as Colin looks at the photos which he has taken and the videos which he has made during the last few days. Now and then Colin chuckles and shows him the photograph which he is looking at. When it comes the video taken at Abergavenny train station Bradley can hear his own voice pouring out of the camera as Colin laughs his heart out.

It's a soft sound, Colin's laugh, it seems able to crawl under Bradley's skin and it's so contagious that he can't help the way the corners of his mouth quirk up. Colin looks at him, still holding the camera, his cheeks red with laughter.

"Bradley James, you are a genius!"

And hearing Colin saying that makes him proud, proud of being able to make someone as intelligent and brilliant as Colin laugh. Many times before they finally got close to each other Bradley has feared that the Irish boy could consider him just a dumb bloke with a dependence from his camera and from steaks.

He sits at Colin's side, their shoulders brush slightly, once more Bradley tries to suppress the desire to lean closer as unrequited butterflies fly around in his stomach. It has always been like this with Colin, since the beginning. Bradley always feels as if he is facing something new, and incredible, something which brings up sides of himself which he didn't know. It's as if Colin is able to fish out pearls from the deep waters of Bradley's soul.

His gaze follows Colin's fingers as they move over the buttons of the camera, then Colin's arm is around his shoulders, and Bradley can clearly feel his heart summersault inside of his ribcage.

"Let's take a photo!"

Bradley almost drops the Coke, he turns and looks at Colin, who's smiling at him, one of his cheeky smiles, the ones which make him look exactly like Merlin.

"But…"

"Oh c'mon!"

Colin pulls him closer and holds the camera in front of them. Bradley chuckles.

"You know that holding it like that you're probably going to take a photo of our chins and nothing more?"

Colin fakes a pout in his direction.

"Then why the great photographer doesn't help me?"

Bradley grins, his heart is still pounding too forcefully because of how close Colin is, but he feels safer now that he has regained a bit of his cocky attitude. He reaches out and holds the camera in position, his fingers brush against Colin's and he can feel warmth pooling in places where it shouldn't. Colin leans towards him, and presses his cheek against Bradley's as he presses the button and the flash shines in front of them. Colin quickly turns the camera to see how the picture has come out, Bradley holds his breath as the other boy's hair brush over his neck and the smell of Colin's shampoo fills his nostrils, it's sweet, like peaches and it makes Bradley want to hide his face in the softness of Colin's black hair.

"Hey take a look!"

Colin turns and they are so close now that their noses almost touch. Colin's breath itches, the sound of it echoes in Bradley's ears as a stone dropped in a can. He can his own heartbeat speed up and he can't bring his gaze away from Colin's mouth. Then the other boy chews slightly at his lower lip, Bradley lifts his gaze and all he can see are those blue eyes staring right back at him. He knows that he shouldn't they are co-workers, and well Colin has become his best friend over the last months, but Bradley also knows that what he has been feeling, what has been burning him from the inside every time that he touches Colin or hears him laugh, won't leave him alone. He gently puts a hand over Colin's and lowers the camera till it rests on the bed. He continues to look at him, trying to get a hint that what he is going to do will be alright, that Colin wants the same. A blush blossoms over Colin's features, over those cheekbones of his, Bradley smiles at the sight and leans closer. Their lips are almost brushing when Colin closes his eyes, for an instant Bradley keeps his own open, taking in the sight of those long eyelashes, thin and black over milky skin, then he closes his eyes too.

Colin's lips are just as he has always imagined them, thin and soft. Bradley kisses him gently, feeling as he felt when he gave his first kiss. Colin's hands are light on his shoulders, Bradley lets his fingers sink in the softness of Colin's hair.

When they break Bradley feels as if his heart is about to burst, he waits for Colin to speak. The Irish boy smiles at him, sliding his arms around his neck.

"Hey there."

Bradley smiles back.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Colin blushes again, and Bradley thinks that he is more beautiful than any girl he has ever seen.

"We should take photos more often!"

Their laughs mix around them, and Bradley feels warm at the thought that he seems made to fit Colin as Colin seems made to fit him.


End file.
